Meet the Cutest Spiders
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha meet the strangest, most tickly spiders ever!


**Here is a story done as a request for my awesome fanfic friend GoldGuardian2418! Enjoy and hope you like, Amiga!**

 **This story takes place after my story, 'Crawly and Tickly'**

* * *

Outside of the Tickle Castle, Rachel and Sasha Jocklin were going to pick up Ben.

"Ben's been really stressed out these past few days." Rachel said. "I hope Jocu and the others have cheered him up."

"Are you kidding? Jocu can cheer up the biggest grump with his tickle powers!" Sasha said.

The Tickle knights welcomed the girls inside to pick up Ben.

"Hey, girls!" Ben said walking with Jocu.

"Ben!" Sasha waved. "Good to see you smiling again!"

Rachel and her sister walked up to the teen hero. "What's that you got there, Be-"

Rachel stopped short when they saw the large, spider-like creature covered in purple fur sitting in Ben's hands.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WHAT IS THAT?!" Sasha screamed as she jumped into the arms of one of the Tickle knights.

Rachel let's out a squeal and jumped back in fright.

Ben laughed. "Relax, guys. This is my new friend Crawly."

"GET RID OF IT, BEN!" Sasha screeched.

Rachel and Sasha were very afraid of spiders.

"W-Where did you find that thing?" Rachel asked, cautiously taking a few steps back.

"In the Tickle Forest." Jocu answered. "Ben tried to escape from me there but the Tickle bugs caught him and gave him a good tickle!"

"And this little guy I named Crawly, really warmed up to me." said Ben. "So, I've decided to make him my pet."

"NO WAY!" Sasha said. "You CANNOT have a spider for a pet! That's like getting a man-eating shark for a pet! GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!"

"Sasha, there's no need to be afraid." Jocu said calmly. "Crawly isn't like the spiders in your world, he is a Tickle spider is from our Tickle Realm, he's completely harmless."

Rachel moved a little closer to Crawly. "Huh. He is kindness of cute." He reminded Rachel of those cute cartoon spiders she sees on TV.

Crawly smiled his sweet smile and blinked his big cute eyes at Rachel.

Seeing his cute expression, Rachel wasn't afraid anymore. "Hey there, Crawly!" She Helen her arm out. "You wanna climb up my shoulder?"

Crawly purred in agreement. He started crawling up Rachel's arm. Rachel shivered a little since it felt a bit weird, but tickly.

Sasha stated with her mouth wide open as the arachnid moved closer to her sister's neck. When she thought it was going to bite her, Crawly affectionately rubbed himself against Rachel's neck.

"Heeheeheehee! Hey! That tickles!" Rachel tittered. She was going to get the playful creature off of her until Jocu grabbed her arms. "HEY!"

Jocu grinned. "C'mon! Let the little guy get to know you, Rachel!"

Crawly climbed down into Rachel's shirt and started wriggling on her stomach.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hehey! Cut it out!" Rachel laughed as she squirmed around. "Get out of there!"

Sasha shivered as the spider tickled her sister. That would be one of her worst nightmares, having an icky spider crawl over her!

Just then, a strange squeaking sound was heard, followed by...tiny little footsteps?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed twice as loud as before when she saw a whole crowd of Tickle spiders crawl into the room.

Rachel could only laugh as Crawly tickled her. Jocu held Rachel up and took her shoes and socks off with his extra hands. Then he lowered her down and let the a few of the spiders tickle her feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed and cackled. The spiders tickled her toes, her soles, everywhere it tickled on her feet.

Two of the spiders crawled into her shirt and tickled her underarms.

Rachel was practically in tears as the spiders tickled. Then the remaining spiders set their sights on Sasha. When they crawled her way, Sasha screamed and ran away into the castle.

Ben was going to go after here but Jocu stopped him. "Don't worry, no one escapes in my castle.

* * *

As always, Jocu's hunch was right.

"VIVO! Let me gooooo!" Sasha whined. "Those spiders are after me!"

Vivo giggled as he removed Sasha's socks. The yellow tickle monster used his four tails to restrain her arms and legs. "It's okay, Sasha! The spiders are harmless! They won't hurt you!" He wiggled his fingers. "Now, to tickle you in order to draw them here!" He started tickling Sasha's sides and she immediately began laughing.

To Sasha's horror, the army of fluffy spiders were lured by the sound of her laughter. Two spiders started with her feet. They crawled on them and used their furry legs to tickle her soles.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hehehey! Stop it! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"See, Sasha? They just tickle people! So enjoy the tickles!" Vivo chuckled.

"AAAAAAH!" Sasha squeaked when the spiders crawled up her legs and tickle attacked her stomach. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHO, THAT TICKLES! STAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

The spiders giggled hearing Sasha giggle as well as laugh hysterically. They tickled her neck, underarms, stomach, and feet.

As she laughed, Sasha didn't feel any pain at all. Just normal, harmless tickling from the fluffy legs of the spiders. It felt like Jocu and Vivo's fur, but even more tickly! To make it worse, the spiders were putting and making cute cooing noises, which made the tickling worse.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! W-WHEN ARE THEY GONNA STAHAHAHAP?!" Sasha begged.

"I guess until you make friends with them." Vivo answered. "Are you not afraid of them anymore?"

"NO! NO! I'M NOHOHOHOHOT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha was having trouble talking while being tickled. "I'M NOT SCAHAHAHARED OF TICKLE SPIDERS ANYMOHOHOHORE! P-PLEASE STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You heard her, boys." said Vivo.

The spiders stopped and crawled off of Sasha, she collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. Seeing the girl so tired, some the spiders snuggled in Sasha's lap.

"Awwww, you guys are pretty cute!" Now that Sasha saw them better, they were pretty cute. They were like spider plush toys.

One spider laid on his back and Sasha tickled his belly. "Coochy, coochy, coo!"

The arachnid purred cutely, wiggling his legs.

More spiders cuddled up to Sasha. And this time, she wasn't afraid. She scooped up some of the spiders and nuzzled them, the friendly spiders replied by tickling her face.

"Heeheeheeheehee! I'm sorry I was so afraid of you guys." Sasha said. Carrying her new friends, she and Vivo went to the living room and saw Rachel cuddling the spiders that tickled her.

"They're so cute and fluffy!" Rachel cooed.

A spider went up to Sasha's neck and snuggled against it. "And tickly!" she giggled.

"Told you there was nothing to be afraid of." Jocu said.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The girls recognized that laugh. They turned and saw Ben being tickled by Vivo.

"Except being tickled silly in the Tickle Realm!" Sasha laughed. She and everyone laughed.

The Tickle Realm was always full of fun and laughter.

* * *

 **I hope you like it, Goldie! This was just for you!**

 **To guestsurprise: What do you think, Amiga? Like it? And when you have the time, we can talk about future fanfics in another story!**


End file.
